


Better Than Italy [10th Doctor X Reader]

by shutupanddrive



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lime, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupanddrive/pseuds/shutupanddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change when you and your Doctor's trip to Venice takes a whole new turn.</p><p>10th Doctor X Reader LEMON</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch. 1

"Ah, Venice," you said wistfully, tossing the end of a cashmere scarf over your shoulder. You wrapped your arms around yourself as though you were cold, posing a bit at your reflection in the mirror that the TARDIS wardrobe provided. Whether completely stylish for the time period or not, you thought you looked rather dashing in your new clothes. "You said we're in the 1850s, right?" you called down.

"We're never going to know if you don't get down here," the Doctor said, his familiar voice nothing less than exasperated. You tossed your head to the right, your eyes glittering with amusement as they met his. He was leaning on the rail of the stairs, his body tilted slightly so he could see you on the second floor. You could see a glimmer of annoyance in his eyes even at the distance. But you couldn't really blame the poor Time Lord; you tended to take your time when planning your outfits.

"Alright, alright; I'm done," you answered back, earning yourself a large sigh of relief from the brown-haired man. Your eyes returned to the mirror for a moment. You flashed your reflection a quick smile, as much from your satisfaction with it as your enjoyment of making the Doctor wait, before turning to descend the stairs. 

"Did you know," the Doctor began as you reached the last step, "the amount of time it takes a human female to dress herself is unparalleled anywhere in the universe?" 

You gave him a playful shove with a complementary "Shut up." A smile crossed your face at the little smirk that crossed his as the two of you began walking to the TARDIS doors.

"You know, you can joke about how long I take to get dressed, but I doubt you'd want me to just throw something together and come out looking perfectly daft."

"Oh, you aren't capable of looking daft."

"I'd say jeans and a t-shirt would look rather daft in the streets of Venice," you said, unable to keep your voice from quivering with excitement at the word 'Venice'.

"Not daft at all; the men would love it! This is the 1800s after all," the Doctor replied jokingly.

"Oh, I know. All that wrist showing? Mmm," you said with a grin, earning a small chuckle from the Time Lord. "Watch out. I might even," you looked side to side and lowered your voice, "show my ankles."

"Well, now you're getting simply outrageous."

"I do love to live on the wild side, Doctor," you said with a mock seductive tone, pulling your hand level to your eyes and sliding your jacket sleeve up. 

"So indecent," he exclaimed, slapping a hand over his eyes before dropping it and joining your laughter. You looked at him, eyes sparkling as you giggled playfully. The pale rosy hue on his face that always accompanied his laughter made him look so adorable. There was no denying how much you loved being the reason for it.

"Yes, well, let's try not destroying societal views of decency today," the Time Lord said with a large grin as the two of you reached the TARDIS doors.

"I'll do my best," you promised, unable to keep the smile off your face. He looked back at you as his hand wrapped around the door handle, his eyes seeming to absorb every bit of your beaming face and reflect it in his own. After having a greater amount of life-threatening situations back-to-back than usual, the Doctor figured that a bit of downtime might do both of you some good. He'd been rattling off the names of a few cities when he saw your entire face literally light up at his mention of 'Venice'. The Time Lord had never heard you speak so quickly and passionately about anything before; with your tone dreamy and longing as you spoke of gorgeous buildings and glistening waters and boat trips into the sunset, you made a convincing pitch. He was almost anticipating it as much as you were.

"Well then, may I present to you: Venice," he said with a flourish. At his words, he dramatically threw both TARDIS doors open. 

The shock on both of your faces was as intense as it was instantaneous. Rather than being met with the crisp air of a Venetian winter and the sight of the beautiful city, you saw...a brick wall?

"What on Earth...?" the Doctor said, thinking out loud as he stared at the very clear image of a...wall. You honestly weren't sure whether to be concerned or incredulous, so you simply settled on being both.

"What is it?" you asked. He put his hand on it, rapping the brick lightly with his knuckles.

"It's exactly what it looks like," he answered after a brief pause. "It's just a brick wall." The sound of muffled music was barely audible - music that was familiarly human. The two of you hadn't landed on some different planet. You'd landed on Earth.

"So...no advanced technology? No special hologram, or something?" you questioned, walking up beside him as he put a hand through his brown hair. The Time Lord pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and hovered it across the corners, before flicking it off. He shook his head.

"No. Just a wall," he said bluntly. 

For a moment, you weren't sure what you were supposed to think, but as you stared at the brown and red hues of the bricks that barricaded the two of you inside, it suddenly clicked. A small amazed laugh escaped your lips, bringing the Doctor's eyes to you in time to see a mischievous grin cross your mouth. 

"So you mean to tell me that you parked the TARDIS wrong? We're in the right place and all, but the doors are facing the wall? Isn't there something on here that prevents that, Doctor?"

The Time Lord stared at you for a moment, already seeing the remarks building themselves in your eyes.

"No," he said quickly, turning around and walking towards the controls. Your chiming laugh followed him.

"Oh, but Doctor, aren't you going to admire the scenery? There's all this architecture to see!" you said jokingly. "I mean, wow! Look at this brick! You can almost smell the Venice on it. And hey! Check this one out! It looks like it spells something!"

"What?" the Doctor asked, glancing up at you from the control panels.

"It says 'bad driver'! I think the brick next to it says 'The Doctor'! Think it might be a dictionary of sorts?"

"Oh, be nice," he said, turning back to the controls immediately.

"Okay, just one more," you said, skipping away from the brick wall and sliding up onto the railing around the control center. "How many Time Lords does it take to park a TARDIS?" The Doctor continued to fumble with the machinery. "Oh come on. Try to guess," you said, a childish smile on your face.

"I am not answering that, and neither will you," he said, his tone very direct.

"Two! One to-"

"NO!" he said sharply, cutting you off. He pointed a finger at you. "Bad human."

You giggled mischievously, before pushing yourself off the rail and walking over to the Time Lord. He had both hands fixed on the control panel, his arms spread apart as he leaned his weight on them. Some sort of gauge seemed to be holding his attention. Your smile fell a bit at the serious look on his face.

"What's wrong? I'm just messing with you, you know," you said, an apologetic tone in your voice, although it still retained its lightheartedness.

"No no, it's not you. The TARDIS is gaining fuel," he said, pushing off from the control panel and moving to another section. 

"Gaining fuel? How?" The Doctor pulled the lever that started the TARDIS up as you asked your question, but nothing happened. He pulled it again, and again, but the same result repeated itself. Nothing lit up. Nothing whirred, nor made the slightest sound. You watched the Time Lord with confusion in your eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"I forgot about that...," he muttered with a deep sigh. 

"Forgot about what? Hey!" You grabbed his arm as he started off towards something else, forcing his attention back to you. "What did you forget about?"

His eyes flicked back and forth between yours for a moment.

"We're near a rift," he said shortly, trying to walk off, but you pulled him back demandingly.

"No. Bad Time Lord. Explain what that means to the ignorant little human," you said, your eyes levelly holding his gaze. He pursed his lips, before shifting into a position that was facing you better.

"A rift was opened here a while back. I saved the day - as always - a century or so ago. You see, something big like a tear in space and time doesn't just close over without leaving a scar. The TARDIS feeds off the unstable radiation around that scar," he explained, speaking rapidly as he tended to do when clarifying something.

"Like fuel?"

"Exactly. Now you're a slightly less ignorant little human. You're welcome," he said with a winning smile on his face as he pulled away from you. He instantly moved to another section of the control panel and began fiddling with the machinery, while you stayed where you were. 

"So, the TARDIS is fueling up on radiation. And this is normal?"

"Absolutely," he replied, his attention focused on the controls.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem," he began, hitting the palms of his hands on the board roughly, "is that the TARDIS won't fly during a fueling cycle." He pushed himself off again, walking back around so that he was facing you. The Doctor clasped his hands together loudly. "Go on; ask. I know you want to."

You raised an eyebrow, but you knew you were an open book to him. He probably read the question on your lips the second it popped into your mind.

"How long is the fueling cycle?" you asked.

"24 hours," he answered with more pep than necessary. The Doctor paced over to the railing, turning around so that his back was to it as he leaned against the metal bar. "We're just going to have to entertain ourselves until then." He spread his arms out, palms up, as if presenting something spectacular. "Right here, in the TARDIS." 

A small smile twitched at the corner of your mouth at his theatrical display, but you didn't let it materialize. You weren't quite sure how he felt about the situation. His smile was a confusing mixture of annoyance, disappointment, and something else you couldn't quite put a name to. The last thing you wanted was to make him more distraught than he already was. 

"Well, it's no Venice, but there's worse places to be trapped in for a day," you pointed out, walking over and leaning against the rail beside him. 

"Mm," he agreed, his hands grabbing and releasing the railing as his eyes wandered to different places above him. "You-" he began empathically, suddenly twirling off the railing and ending up in front of you in one graceful motion, "-haven't even seen the entire TARDIS, have you? Only the first and second floor, am I right?" 

You didn't answer for a moment, startled at the sudden shift in the Time Lord. But the glint of adventure that you caught in his smile prompted you to respond.

"Yeah, of course. Is there more?" you asked, your voice raising an octave in excitement at the sparkle in the Doctor's eyes.

"Yes there's more! Come on! I'll show you!" he exclaimed, grabbing your sleeve and pulling you a bit as he practically skipped to the staircase. You laughed lightly, not sure what prompted his sudden mood swing, but loving it all the same. That was always something you appreciated about him. He never stayed down for very long. You followed him immediately, and the two of you were practically bounding up the staircase in record time. As you raced upwards, taking two steps at a time, it didn't take long for it to become something of a race between you and the Doctor.

Your rapid footsteps rang out loudly as the two of you raced across the wardrobe and up the unfamiliar flight of stairs. Inwardly, you had a feeling that he let you push ahead of him; after all, his legs were considerably longer than yours. But you gladly took the victory without complaint as your feet left the last step and hit the metal of a completely new floor. 

It seemed to be something of a corridor with various pipes and wires running across the curved edges of the walls. Circular lights were aligned on the ceiling in a progressive pattern, leading down to a bend in the corridor that you couldn't see past. The newness of the scene made your love of adventure flare up with a passion, and, hearing the Doctor's footsteps not too far behind you, you decided that you weren't done running yet. You bolted down the corridor without a second thought. The air was a bit colder up here. It felt absolutely amazing as it brushed across your cheeks and slid its fingers through your hair; you couldn't deny how alive you felt as you rounded the bend. The Doctor caught up with you easily, and a quick glance at his massive grin told you that he felt the same way. 

The two of you kept running, until the sight of something akin to a door made you skid to a halt in front of it. The Doctor instantly slowed down, stopping just a few steps ahead of you.

"What's in here?" you questioned, a child-like curiosity filling your voice as you put a hand on a small panel.

"Don't-" the Doctor began, putting a hand out to stop you as the door slid open to your touch. He opened his mouth as though about saying something, but decidedly closed it as you let out an exclamation of delight.

"Is that a bed?" you asked, your voice raising an octave in excitement. You raced in before he had a chance to answer, marvelling at how strange it looked. The bed could have easily encompassed two king-sized beds on Earth, and the massive headboard - seeming to be made of some kind of wood-like material - had Circular Gallifreyan that you couldn't read carved into it. The blanket that was spread over the hulking mass was a plain black, contrasting with the intricate designs, although it perfectly matched the four navy blue pillows. With a childish giggle, you launched yourself onto the middle of it, spreading your arms and landing face first on the blanket. Beneath you, you could feel the incredibly soft mattress mold to your form.

"Oh my God, this is so comfortable," you exclaimed, flipping over with a large grin on your face. You crawled over to the headboard, grabbing one of the pillows and snuggling with it tightly. Your sparkling eyes watched the Time Lord as sat lightly on the edge of the bed.

"This is your bed, right?" you asked, to which the Doctor nodded in response. You flipped over so that your back was on the mattress and you were looking at him upside-down. "I didn't know Time Lords slept!"

"We don't sleep as much as humans," he said, leaning on one hand that he had on the mattress as he faced you, "but we still do it occasionally."

"I've never seen you sleep!" you exclaimed, crawling back over to him with the pillow still tightly wrapped in one arm.

"Well, I'm sure you'd be quite bored if you did. It's a very uneventful process."

You laughed playfully as you flopped down beside him, your head propped up on your free knuckle as your eyes glittered. 

"Like anything with you is uneventful," you said, earning a chuckle from the Doctor. "Like, for example," you began, "you're just sitting on your bed. That should be fairly uneventful, right?"

"Right," he answered slowly, catching the mischievous glint in your eyes just half a second too late.

"WRONG!" you exclaimed, suddenly shooting upright and whacking him in the chest with the pillow. The suddenness of your actions more than the force from the hit knocked the Time Lord onto his back.

"Wh-What was that for?" the Doctor stammered, his eyes wide as he stared at you with confusion written all over his face. You giggled playfully.

"Pillow fight, silly!"

Your words took a few moments to process in his mind, but a slightly amazed smile began to take the place of his confusion.

"But I'm unarmed!"

"Not my problem!" you responded, giving him another whack with your pillow that he narrowly blocked with his arm.

"That's hardly playing fair," he exclaimed, scrambling up to grab a pillow of his own.

"Who says I have to play fair?" you asked with a laugh. You raised your pillow to hit him again, but you were knocked over as the Time Lord wrapped his fingers around a pillow and swung it at you. It hit you square in the side, and from that exact point, it became war.

Almost half an hour later found the two of you laughing uncontrollably as you struggled for dominance over the last remaining pillow - all the others having been thrown across the room or out into the corridor. Both of you were sweating from the exertion, your faces flushed red with laughter. Your cheeks were hurting from how much you were smiling, and a wide exhilarated grin hadn't left the Doctor's face for even a moment. The two of you were breathing heavily, your bodies speaking of exhaustion but your minds speaking of a whole new life of endless energy. With you both sitting upright, so close that your knees were touching as you played tug-of-war with the pillow, you couldn't pinpoint a time that you'd ever had more fun.

With a sudden powerful jerk, the Doctor pulled the final pillow from your hands, bringing you crashing down onto his chest from the momentum. You let your head rest lightly on his chest for a moment, feeling it rise and fall suddenly in a laughter that you joined in with. After a few seconds, you lifted your head, your combined laughter dying down to a gentle chuckle. Your face hovered just beneath his. The Doctor's gaze, his eyes wide with elation, was fixed on you steadily, and in that moment, you saw yourself reflected in those eyes.

A little human girl with her cheeks flushed a gentle pink, her hair messy in the way that made her look even more beautiful than she already was. Just sitting there so close to him, her smile shining as brightly as her eyes. Just a little human girl. His little human girl.

You were so close to him; you could feel his warm breath on your lips. You couldn't tear your eyes away from his. You knew that if you waited long enough, he'd gently push you away, say that he had a lot of fun, and the two of you would go on, pretending that this connection had never happened. You knew that if you waited long enough, you'd talk yourself out of it and try to block out the memories. You knew that if you waited long enough, all the fun the two of you had would be locked up somewhere so you could go on without the complications. But you didn't want that. This did happen. And you never wanted to let it go.

You leaned forward, and you kissed him.


	2. Ch. 2 LEMON

You lingered on the Doctor, savoring the connection of his warm, soft lips to yours. The kiss wasn't long, but it was deep with the meaning of a million unspoken words. When you gently pulled away, your eyes, still holding onto the gleam of vitality, searched his brown ones as a slightly dazed expression washed over his face. A rosy blush painted itself across your cheeks as your head tilted slightly to the side. Your fingers shyly kneaded the disheveled blanket below you, the fabric of his pants getting caught unintentionally in small tugs.

He didn't break eye contact with you as he suddenly breathed your name.

"I'm so sorry," he began, his body shifting slightly. His words were a bit labored from more than just the exertion of the pillow fight, and layered with the early form of restraint. "But we c-"

He stopped mid-sentence as your index finger pressed lightly onto his lips.

"Stop," you said, leaning your head forward slightly as your playful energy become more intimate and subdued. "Stop thinking. For once, don't worry about the consequences; don't talk yourself out of it." Your finger slid away from his lips, moving to the side as your hand gently began caressing his cheek. His eyes stared into yours intensely. "You're allowed to be happy," you said, watching a floodgate of emotion threaten to break into his glassy, brown orbs at your words. The Time Lord's jaw tightened, as though he knew what you were going to say and had to gather every scrap of self-restraint to keep control.

Your voice dropped an octave, falling into a sincere whisper. "I love you, Doctor."

Those four words lingered in the air with all the genuinity in which they'd left your mouth. The Time Lord's hands gripped and released themselves as though battling the war-like confliction in his eyes. 

"I love you too," he finally murmured. His deep brown eyes, always so barricaded with secrets, seemed to be on the verge of pouring out some long lost truth into yours, before they suddenly averted themselves away. His eyelids slid a bit lower, as though being pressed down by a growing weight. He meant what he had said. You didn't doubt that for a second. But you could feel his next words straining in the air before he spoke them. 

"But...we...we simply can't. We can't," he repeated, stifled emotions saturating his voice. You couldn't help but feel as though his last two words were spoken more to himself than they were to you. His words vibrated with the tone of a man all too familiar with sacrifice - the tone of a man who wanted but would feel almost sacrilegious to receive. 

You clicked your tongue gently, your eyes as filled with understanding, sympathy, energy, and love as his were with conflicted turmoil.

"Doctor, look at me," you said, your voice soft. The Time Lord's eyes lingered where they were for a moment, as though trying to gather any shattered pieces of resolve that had chipped away, before they dragged themselves up to meet yours. The eye contact was so powerful, the wildfire of blazing emotions so thinly shrouded, that you felt your breath catch in your throat. Try as you might, you couldn't separate the emotions in his eyes. Restraint and desire, calm and panic, certainty and doubt - they all swam in one inseparable mixture within the deep brown pigments. The gentle passion of your eyes seemed to reflect as some degree of sanity into his.

You took the Doctor's hands into your own, feeling his muscles tense at the touch. They slowly began to relax as your thumbs massaged circles into his soft skin.

"The universe doesn't end just because the Doctor isn't lonely," you said. Your words seemed to unlock something within the Time Lord, and a sort of sadness blossomed visibly in the hues of his eyes before they were devoured by a desirous form of realization. His focus darted away for an instant, as though ashamed of a sudden thought, before returning to you. The confliction on his face deepened, but you began to see signs that the controlled side of him was losing the inner battle.

Your words came out in a single passionate breath. "Do you want this, Doctor?" 

The war within the Time Lord blazed up with a fury, but his mouth breathed a resigned sigh before a victory could be reached by either side. His eyes fell and his eyelids drooped in a slow blink. 

"More than anything," he replied, the complete honesty of his statement resonating through his voice. 

A light, loving grin spread gently across your face as you leaned close to him, the sudden proximity bringing the Doctor's eyes back to yours.

"Then take it," you said huskily, your warm breath caressing his lips as you spoke.

He hesitated for a moment. The closeness of you to him, of your lips to his, was draining his already weakened resolve. Your words, your tone, the way your mouth was slightly parted so deliciously - you were right; nothing catastrophic would happen to the universe if he did what he wanted, just this once. Emotions were inhibiting his ability to think clearly, or even to think at all. The confliction on his face died down steadily into decision as the war within him exploded like a final cannonblast. With a flash of intense desire, he slammed his lips into yours.

You were so shocked by the insane passion behind the kiss that you were unable to return it. You could taste the blazing want that was crying to be fulfilled, and the growing lust that was waiting to be satiated. There was so much anticipation and passive-aggressive demands that your body simply reacted on its own accord; it obeyed. You pressed back onto him with full force in complete acceptance.

With your unspoken permission, the Doctor took complete control of the kiss. The Time Lord tore into your mouth with a hunger that was verging on starvation. He deepened it immediately, roughly massaging your lips with his own. Soon, it wasn't enough. One of his arms wrapped around the back of your neck and pushed you even deeper into him. You tilted your head back into his arm, giving him better access that he readily took advantage of. His kisses came in short, rapid successions; pressing deeply and passionately for a moment before breaking away to find a new angle. He ravenously tasted every bit of your lips as though they were a drug that he couldn't get enough of. The wetness of a warm tongue materialized on your bottom lip as the Doctor begged impatiently for entrance. They parted obediently, and the wet organ easily slid inside. You pulled yourself roughly onto his lap, your legs straddling him as his tongue worked in your mouth. As his tongue danced with yours like a starving beast with its favorite meal, your arms wrapped themselves tightly behind his neck, your hands entangling themselves in his brown hair. You made out sloppily, his face tilting every few seconds to experiment with a new position, until you finally broke away, gasping for air.

The kiss was so intoxicating that your entire thought process was in shambles. The sheer amount of power behind all of his motions was simply incredible; the sheer amount of hunger behind them even more so. As you stared into his eyes, your breaths heavy as they tried to bring oxygen back to your body, you realized with a shock that a large amount of restraint still lingered in them. He hadn't even lost control and he was capable of a kiss like that. A small part of you feared what he could do if he did let go of his restraint; a much larger part of you was excited, and determined, to find out. 

You bit your lip seductively as you pulled your hands from his hair, moving them down to slide beneath the trench coat that the Doctor wore. He took his arms from around your neck to allow you to push it off of him, but they were loosely around your waist the moment it came off, as though he craved your touch too much to let go for long. You didn't argue. Your body shifted in a way that purposely ground against him while you moved, and, hearing a sharp intake of breath from the Time Lord, you leaned forward and began trailing a line of kisses down his jawline to his neck. Your hands groped tauntingly slow down his chest as your mouth lingered around his neck, your teeth lightly grazing the skin. An almost inaudible grunt from the Doctor convinced you that you were doing well. The three buttons of his brown pinstripe suit came undone easily beneath your fingers, and soon the only thing left covering his chest was the long-sleeved white shirt. As his hands returned to your waist, you felt him begin to move under your jacket, stroking your sides with wandering fingers. Immediately, you grabbed his hands and gently pushed them away. 

The complete shock on the Doctor's face quickly vanished as you met his eyes, dangerously playful seduction saturating your smirk. Understanding dawned on him, and his mouth opened as though he were going to say something, but the only thing that came out was a surprised grunt as your hips rolled roughly down onto his, your fingers touching the exposed skin that one unbuttoned button provided. Your touch combined with the way your waist began slowly rocking into him was enough to make his eyelids widen in pleasure while his jaw went slack. His breathing got progressively heavier as your fingers continued to undress him, your mouth worked roughly on his neck, and your lower motions pressed harder. However, your taunts were a double-edged sword. You could feel yourself getting hot as a pleasure-induced knot began to tighten in your abdomen. The Doctor's hands tried to move towards you again, but you caught them before they could touch you. Placing them assertively back on the bed, you continued. You could feel something hard beginning to press back against the motions of your hips. Just before you were able to get to the last two buttons of his shirt, the Time Lord simply broke.

The Doctor shoved you onto your back with enough force to make you bounce. He knocked your knees apart and crawled on top of you in almost the same second, his brown eyes screaming of an inconceivable amount of lust. Just the small amount of teasing you'd done had made his already starving hunger become a ravenous starvation, and you could see the restraint in his eyes draining out very quickly. He needed to touch you so badly; he couldn't play your game. But you could tell by the spark in his eyes that he was going to make you pay for it. 

His mouth crashed into yours with as much power as passion, instantly shoving his tongue between your parted lips. His hands now wandered freely over your body, and didn't hold back whatsoever. One of his hands groped at your covered breasts, drawing quick, shocked breaths from you, while the other easily took your scarf off and began working you out of your coat. It wasn't long before you were wearing nothing but a bra over your chest, and that too was soon flung across the bed. The Time Lord pulled away from the kiss he'd been roughly holding, sitting up as you stayed obediently down. His eyes took in every bit of your exposed body as hungrily as a beast would admire the prey between its claws. You felt the knot inside you pull tighter as you watched him. His shirt was disheveled and barely clinging to his mostly-exposed chest; his hair was messy in the hottest way possible; and that animalistic look in his eyes as he stared at you with barely controlled desire...he was so, so unbelievably attractive.

He didn't give you long to admire him.

His head dipped down to your chest, his mouth immediately engulfing one of the hardening buds as his hand deeply kneaded the other. A low groan escaped your throat as his mouth opened, allowing his tongue to wander in intricate patterns across your exposed skin. The groan became compounded with another, louder one as his teeth grazed across it. The soft lumps became harder under his motions. Your back arched into him as he sucked, bit, tasted, and groped both breasts; he went back and forth between them, not neglecting either one. And God did it feel amazing. You felt your arousal getting stronger with each moan and grunt that escaped your lips, and you could feel his doing the same. 

His free hand didn't stay idle as he worked expertly on your chest. His fingers were at first employed by caressing your side comfortingly, perhaps even apologetically given his extremely rough handling of your sensitive breasts, but they soon decided to become more ambitious. His hand began to feel slowly beneath your pants, rubbing the skin around it to get you accustomed to his touch. It seemed as if all his control was focused in that one hand, because he was sparing no such restraint as he passionately gave your chest no respite. The knot in your stomach tightened harder as you enjoyed the pleasure of both extremes. 

It didn't take long for the Doctor's hand to slide between the thick fabric of your winter pants and the much thinner fabric of your panties. He continued going downwards, not so much as slowing his motions on your breasts. A type of aroused tingling blossomed in your lower regions as you felt the pressure of his touch, and a wave of heat encompassed your body. You moaned deeply as his fingers reached their destination, a moan that ended in a pleasured grunt as he pressed his hand down and bit lightly at your nipple simultaneously. Your lower regions throbbed under the pressure of his palm and the varied force of his slender fingers through the fabric. 

"Doctor..." you groaned wantingly, loving the feeling so much that you needed more.

The Time Lord bit the hardened breast in his mouth one more time, a bit deeper this time to draw out a deep grunt from you, before pulling himself up to look into your pleasure-glazed eyes. You saw nothing more than burning desire now, with only a few strands of restraint left in the entirety of the brown pools. It was so amazing.

It didn't take long for the Doctor to work you out of your pants, and you took advantage of the small leverage to finish off the two remaining buttons on his shirt. As he shrugged off the last fabric that obscured his upper body, you were not-so-gently pushed back onto the mattress before the spark of mischief in your eyes could materialize into seductive taunting. You watched him as he gripped the ends of your panties and easily slid them off, tossing them to the side carelessly as a fire of lust rekindled in his eyes. You were now entirely exposed. The Time Lord didn't give you much time to get used to the feeling.

He pushed your knees apart again, his focus fixated on your womanhood. Before you could say or do anything, his head dipped down. You let out a small, surprised shout as you felt the wetness of his tongue glide across your sensitive area. He slid the wet organ around for a second before he dove down between your folds.

"D-Doctor!" you yelled, your voice a mixture of pleasure, shock, and unfamiliarity as you squirmed beneath him. You felt your pulse heavily in your lower regions as the tingling returned tenfold, the knot tightening around itself at the foreign feeling. His hand massaged around the area in infuriating circles, making you feel hotter than you already were. You could almost feel his smirk. He knew what he was doing to you, and God did he love it.

It didn't take him long to find your entrance. His tongue dipped down into it, but pushed inside at an agonizingly slow pace. You could feel the wet muscle flexing within your tight walls with a tauntingly insane sensitivity. 

"Ung...Doctor- mpf..."

You writhed beneath his maddeningly slow motions as you felt his tongue stretching deeper and deeper inside of you. The knot in your abdomen was starting to have a lot of pressure, and you had a feeling that he wasn't even close to being done. When he'd pressed the organ inside as far as he could, he slowly retracted it. The Time Lord slid it out until it completely left your core, and then suddenly darted it back inside with incredible precision.

"Doctor!" you shrieked in surprise, the pleasure of his action churning in your abdomen. He repeated it again and again, earning himself the most delicious grunt and yells from your throat as his pace quickened. Your pulse pounded rapidly in your lower regions; your womanhood was starting to ache as the pressure from the knot became increasingly powerful. That tongue of his - you swore it felt more amazing than anything you'd ever felt before. It was working your body so flawlessly that all you could do was lie there clutching his brown hair tightly in one hand and the blankets in the other as he brought you to the edge. 

"Doctor I'm...uhn...I'm going to..."

You didn't have time to finish before the knot in your stomach exploded. More pleasure than you could ever remember feeling in your entire life suddenly burst into your system, hitting the sensors in your brain like a tidal wave. A loud, feral scream broke through your throat as you rode out your orgasm. You felt the Doctor shudder in pleasure at the sound. After it finished, you stared up at the ceiling for a moment in amazement, your breathing heavy and your body exhausted, before you turned your glazed eyes back to the Doctor.

The Time Lord's eyes met yours as he gave a broad lick between your folds, instantly placing the beginning stages of a new knot into your abdomen, and sat up quickly. There were no words that had to be spoken; your eyes communicated silently by themselves. There was no longer even the slightest shred of restraint in his eyes, and there was nothing but pleased desire in yours. The Doctor slid his pants off without much difficulty and tossed them to the side, before easily pulling his final piece of clothing off. You watched with lustful interest as his length came into view, and you felt a small tremble of anticipation rush through your body as you admired its size. God had blessed the Time Lords, that much was certain.

The Doctor crawled on top of you, his hands on either side of your body as he looked down into your eyes. He hovered that way for a moment before he placed his hand gently on your cheek. He used his other hand to position himself at your entrance.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized, his voice husky and filled with the power of a desire about to be fulfilled. You nodded, knowing what was to come and giving him permission to do it, although you had a feeling that he wouldn't be able to stop at this point either way.

With your nod, he carefully pushed himself into your tight walls. You slammed your eyes shut in pain as his thick length completely filled you, your walls stretching around it as he pushed deeper. It hurt so badly that small tears squeezed themselves from your eyes. You felt the Doctor's finger wipe away the small water droplets as he mercifully stopped moving, giving you a moment to adjust to the feeling.

You squirmed a bit beneath him, trying to get into a more comfortable position. You knew you didn't have long; the lust in the Time Lord's eyes wasn't the type that waited patiently. But just as he seemed to get a bit anxious, you shifted into an angle that sent a small bolt of pleasure through the intense pain. 

"Th-There," you said weakly.

He wasted no time at all to obey. The Doctor pulled himself out until nothing but the tip remained, and then slammed into you. You cried out in pain, but as his thrusts got stronger and faster, your grunts and screams became laced with pleasure. 

"Harder...mpf...unh...harder, Doctor!" you ordered, and again the Time Lord obeyed, shoving himself deeper and deeper into you. Suddenly, one of his thrusts left you seeing stars as a burst of complete bliss washed over your body. Your more-than-satisfied shriek told the Doctor that he'd found your sweet spot, and he soon had every thrust directed towards it. He hit your G-spot over and over again, his hands wrapped around your waist to add to the force. It felt so amazing, you couldn't even use words to describe it.

The Doctor's breaths were becoming heavy and ragged as he lost all rhythm and just slammed himself with all the force he could muster into you. Both of your bodies were glistening with sweat, and your heart rates were skyrocketing. You were getting so close; you could feel the intense pressure of the knot beginning to strain.

"Doctor...," you managed to breath between yells of pleasure.

"Me too," he responded, knowing what you meant. You tried to hold out as long as you could, but it didn't take many more thrusts to send you over the edge. You let out a guttural scream that was unheard of in nature as your orgasm tightened your walls around the Time Lord. He went over at the same time, your orgasm causing his, as a shout of pleasure ripped through his vocal cords. Both of your sounds ended with the other's name yelled passionately as he buried his essence deep inside of you. 

The Time Lord lingered for a moment on top of you, savoring the last shreds of the shared connection, before he pulled himself out and rolled exhaustedly to the side. You turned over into him, loving the feeling of his arms wrapping around you as you buried your face in his chest.

He muttered your name, bringing your eyes up to meet his. They were the same eyes that you were used to seeing, devoid of the extreme desire that had glazed it over throughout. In its place was only half-lidded apology.

"I-I am so sorry. This wasn't right, and it wasn't fa-," he tried to begin, but you put an exhausted finger up to his lips, silencing him mid-sentence.

"Stop," you said, a soft grin in your voice. "Don't think. This was a good thing, Doctor."

The Time Lord nodded tiredly, his mind not functioning well enough to find a way to argue back.

"I'm sorry we didn't see Venice today...," he murmured, already drifting off into the calm recesses of sleep. 

"It's alright," you responded, snuggling into him as your mind slowly began to drop off. You felt yourself falling into the peaceful void with the rhythm of his two hearts beating softly against you. "Some things are just better than Italy."


End file.
